Bailarina de Cristal
by NejiHien
Summary: Ella es frágil y hermosa, como el cristal. Ella baila, y es como si foltara. Ella lo era todo para él...


_**Bailarina de Cristal**_

_Ella, dulce y sencilla como una flor de primavera. Ella, pequeña y hermosa como un hada._

Ella baila. El vestido rosa claro se ciñe a su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que todos los presentes deseen tenerla. Ella sonríe, ganándose el corazón de todas las personas que la miran. Con un giro, su sonrisa desaparece y su rostro se concentra en sus pasos, pequeños y agraciados. Sus cabellos están atados en un pequeño moño para que no estorben en su labor. Una pulsera a juego son su vestido luce en su mano derecha, presente de _su esposo_. Toca con disimulo el anillo de su dedo anular, en la mano izquierda y sonríe de alegría. _Lo ama_. Como sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo. Es un amor que le demuestra día a día, depositando toda su confianza en él, y así ganándose la suya. Cada paso va dedicado a él, porque sabe que la observa. Sabe lo que significa cada movimiento. Sabe su contenido. Cuando da una pirueta, se fija en el público. _Lo busca_. No lo encuentra. Su frente se pobla de arrugas, haciendo que la coordinación de los movimientos sea más difícil de conseguir. Vuelve a mirar, y esta vez su mirada la atrae. Los movimientos son fáciles, ahora que encontró sus ojos. ¿Acaso son imanes, ambos pares de perlas? Sí, y ella lo sabe. _Lo ama, y cada paso demuestra su amor._

Él la admira. Admira cada movimiento, grácil y corto, pero firme. Admira lo que sus brazos, piernas y ojos le transmiten. Parece flotar, siendo tan ligera y sencilla. Sabe que adora su trabajo. Sabe lo que ella quiere transmitirle, mediante cada pirueta, salto, sonrisa... Él detecta un leve fruncimiento de ceño. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? Tiene que hacerlo, porque él está ahí. Él está ahí para ella, demostrándole el amor que siente y el apoyo que le da. Las arrugas desaparecer de su frente, dando paso a una hermosa sonrisa. Él corresponde, comprendiendo su mirada , que demanda su atención. Sus ojos son iguales,_ pero diferentes._ Los de ella emanan luz, esperanza y pureza. Toda ella es amor. Toda ella es hermosa. Y los de él...no emanan nada. Los de él están vacíos, sin vida. _Mentira._ Ella les devolvió la vida. Ella fue quien llenó ese vacío. Ella lo es todo. _Ella es lo único para él._

La música acaba. Los aplausos se alzan y él puede ver su rubor._ Hermoso y delicioso rubor._ Advierte su mirada, fija como un imán. Y comprende lo que ella quiere. Su corazón late rápido, y su respiración se hace casi un jadeo. _Hace tiempo que no sonríe._ Y ella anhela una sonrisa. Sus miradas se encuentran, _otra vez, _y los sentimientos fluyen. Ella percibe su esfuerzo. Y él lo intenta.

_Lo consigue. _Ella sonríe, mientras una lágrima recorre su hermoso rostro. Él acababa de sonreír, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Y ella está feliz, _porque una sonrisa suya, es uno de sus mayores tesoro._ Desea abrazarle, besarle y sentirse reconfortada en sus fuertes brazos, mientras que él quiere tocarla y sentir sus labios, que ella se sienta protegida y amada.

Ambos intercambian una mirada. Sólo ellos saben su significado.

_Hinata le pertenece a él._

_Neji le pertenece a ellos._

_Su amor pertenece a ambos..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Estoy con un One-shot que se me ocurrió hace un par de días y no pude aguantar escribirlo. He puesto la mitad de mi cerebro en él, así que denme una oportunidad. Es un NejiHina (of course o como se diga). Sólo ellos dos. Es un fic bonito, donde intento desahogarme. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**PD:** Ahhhhh! Que se me olvidaba. Verán, es que estoy pensando en escribir otro fic llamado.....(jeje, ya sabrán el nombre? Sobre esta misma pareja. Será basado en el siglo XIX (1830, para ser concreta), donde Neji y Hinata se casarán sin conocerse y bla, bla, bla...Tiene casi la misma trama que **MÍA**, sólo que en otra época y con otras situaciones. Pero para publicarlo necesito vuestra opinión. Porfa, prometo (bueno no, no vaya ser que no les guste) quisiera que me dieran una oportunidad. Ya os dejo. ¡Piénsenlo!

**NejiHien**


End file.
